


better late than never

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Friends With Benefits, Group chat, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, Texting, Trans Keith (Voltron), Underage Drinking, codependent lance?, im so tired just fuckiggn take it, past lotor/lance but lance cant get over lotor. he cant get over anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith was a dream. A hot, sassy, damning dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written a fanfiction in 3 years sorry if this is uhh fuckin bad lmao  
> ive always wanted to do a texting/f2f fic also onesided klance is my shit  
> theyre sophomores in college?? lance is a stoner?? thats all i really have  
> im tired of staring at this so take it

 

> _(11:30 am) Lance McClain to: Who Let Pidge Have A Computer (Katie Holt, Hunk Garett, Lance McClain)_
> 
> Poseidon: luv having 2 clean out curdled milk cuz my siblings dont kno how to wash their dishes
> 
> Poseidon: luv it
> 
> Kenai: Absolutely!! Disgusting. 
> 
> Poseidon: yes thank u hunk 
> 
> Poseidon: anyways
> 
> Poseidon: keith update of the day
> 
> Poseidon: hes still pretty
> 
> Poseidon: im still swoooooooooooonin
> 
> Poseidon: hes still uninterested 
> 
> MinecraftLover420: I wonder why
> 
> Poseidon: who the fuck asked u
> 
> Poseidon: ud think after sharing half of my stash with the guy hed be all ovr me (again) but
> 
> Poseidon: guess fuckin NOT 
> 
> Poseidon: what am i doing wrong guys
> 
> Kenai: Have you tried. I dunno.
> 
> Kenai: Telling him? You guys HAVE known each other for three years. I doubt it's weird being alone/talking or whatever anymore.
> 
> Kenai: You've already...y'know.
> 
> Kenai: Pretty sure you have to put in more effort than just sharing some of your weed.

 

Keith was a dream. A hot, sassy, damning dream. A dream, nonetheless. 

Lance spent many nights with a fist curled around himself, stroking idly as pictures of Keith popped up beneath his eyelids. He wanted to run his hands through his mullet (of all things) and pull and tug and kiss _and lick and--_

He really was getting ahead of himself. If there was one thing Lance was good at, it was digging his own grave deeper and deeper.

He wanted to be Keith's everything. He wanted to wake up next to other male, eyelids heavy and the taste of the night before on his tongue. Keith was definitely Lance's type. Intelligent with a wit to match. Toned yet soft in all the right places. He could probably kick Lance's ass if he really wanted to and Lance _dug_ that.

They've already fooled around once two years ago. Lance still thinks about it way too often.

Too bad Keith just wasn't interested.

 

> Poseidon: ykno thats a good idea
> 
> Poseidon: yet....it turns out.....im 2 pussy shit
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Admitting youre a coward? Who are you
> 
> Poseidon: im a man of many surprises 
> 
> Kenai: Lance. I'm serious.
> 
> Kenai: Keith's super oblivious! We all know this.
> 
> Kenai: Maybe not AS oblivious as some people I know.
> 
> Poseidon: uhuh
> 
> Kenai: It's likely he's totally unaware. 
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Coming from someone who's close to Keith
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Hunk's right. He probably has no idea
> 
> MinecraftLover420: I could drop some hints if you want ;)
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Pretend Im doing the signature villain hand wringing motion
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Time to meddle 
> 
> Poseidon: pidge u dog
> 
> Poseidon: i didnt pin keith as the 'nod even tho u dont kno shit' type
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Insert pining joke

 

Speaking of Keith.

 

> _(12:15 pm) Keith Kogane to: Hemorrhoids (Katie Holt, Lance McClain, Takashi Shirogane, Hunk Garett, Allura Altarus, Keith Kogane)_
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: has anyone seen my keys?
> 
> Shiro: Someone remind me why the group chat's name is hemorrhoids? 
> 
> Shiro: And no, Keith, I haven't seen your keys.
> 
> Kenai: Lance saw that one vine that's like,
> 
> Kenai: "You can't sit here."
> 
> Kenai: "Actually, Megan, I can't sit anywhere!" 
> 
> Kenai: "I have hemorrhoids." (pop music in the background)
> 
> Kenai: Or something like that. Anyways, he changed it after he linked it all to us.
> 
> Kenai: You know how Lance is. Once he sees something he deems hilarious, he spends at least a week obsessing over it.
> 
> Kenai: Anyways, I haven't seen them either, buddy. Sorry!
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: fuuuuck. 
> 
> Shiro: Did you leave your house at all? Where did you last see them?
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: if i'm being real with you, shiro, the last time i saw them i was high as fuck.
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: somehow traveled back home? without my car?
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: oh.
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Looks into camera
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: where the hell is lance.
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Doing dishes 
> 
> MinecraftLover420: He's a good boy! A very good boy
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Right, Keith?
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: i guess?
> 
> Kenai: Yikes.
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: am i missing something?
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Your keys?
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: not what i meant. but yeah. i am.
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: how long does it take to do dishes.
> 
> MinecraftLover420: He's probably jerking it, too
> 
> MinecraftLover420: I don't know how many times I've accidentally barged in on him yanking one out
> 
> Shiro: Please stop.
> 
> Kenai: >_>"
> 
> Poseidon: WHAT THE HECK PIDGE
> 
> Poseidon: only i can talk about hector
> 
> Kenai: Oh God.
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: you named your dick hector??
> 
> Poseidon: wanna meet him
> 
> Poseidon: uhh
> 
> Poseidon: well you have already technically but
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: i don't even know how to respond to that.
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: my life is one big mistake.
> 
> Shiro: Keith. 
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: i'm joking, shiro.
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: promise.
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: lance are my keys there?
> 
> Poseidon: oh riiiight
> 
> Poseidon: i was gonna msg you earlier telling u i drove u jome last night
> 
> Poseidon: cuz apparently you didnt want 2 cuddle w me
> 
> Poseidon: even though im the best cuddler?
> 
> Poseidon: next to hunk 
> 
> Poseidon: and u cant drive under the influence and i can bc im a pro @ it
> 
> Shiro: Wow.
> 
> Poseidon: so ya
> 
> Poseidon: u left ur keys here
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: i just woke up and my day's already awful.
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: come pick me up.
> 
> Poseidon: depends
> 
> Poseidon: whats in it 4 meeee
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: what do you want?
> 
> Poseidon: tell me im pretty 
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: ???
> 
> Poseidon: pls
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: you're pretty???
> 
> Poseidon: NO irl
> 
> Dahvie Vanity: i guess.
> 
>  
> 
> _(12:45 pm) Lance McClain to: Who Let Pidge Have A Computer (Katie Holt, Hunk Garett, Lance McClain)_
> 
> Poseidon: yar har maties
> 
> Poseidon: im gonna get me some pirate booty
> 
> Poseidon: also probbly gonna spill out my feelings
> 
> Poseidon: pidge is right
> 
> Poseidon: admitting im a coward? who tf am i
> 
> Poseidon: im not THAT guy
> 
> Poseidon: i can do it
> 
> MinecraftLover420: I believe in you
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Here
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Get super stoned
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Tell him
> 
> MinecraftLover420: If things go wrong, blame it on the weed
> 
> Poseidon: i dont think thats very convincing but ok
> 
> MinecraftLover420: I tried
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Goodluck anyways
> 
> Kenai: Rooting for you! It'll be okay!
> 
>  

It was not okay.

After Lance tripped walking up the stairs to Keith's house (earning himself a nasty cut right above his eyebrow) he was greeted by the one person who detested him more than Nyma. Probably. Maybe.

Keith's father.

 Lance had wrecked his car his senior year of highschool and Mr. Kogane had it out for him ever since. 

 

> _(1: 33 pm) Katie Holt to: Who Let Pidge Have A Computer (Katie Holt, Hunk Garett, Lance McClain)_
> 
> MinecraftLover420: update???
> 
> Poseidon: i didnt do it
> 
> Poseidon: woe is meeee
> 
> Kenai: Sigh.
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Sigh x2
> 
> Poseidon: LOOK i tripped
> 
> Poseidon: his dad answered the door and i got an earful of korean bitching 
> 
> Poseidon: keith said nothing
> 
> Poseidon: we got here
> 
> Poseidon: he left
> 
> Poseidon: he didnt even call me pretty
> 
> Poseidon: kinda want 2 decompose in bed now
> 
> Poseidon: guys
> 
> Poseidon: keith really doesnt like me huh
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Idk I never asked
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Keith has a lot on his mind 24/7
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Maybe he DOES like you and he's just
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Distracted?
> 
> Poseidon: sigh
> 
> Kenai: Lance...
> 
> Poseidon: im just tired of excuses 
> 
> Poseidon: he only wants to hang out when i have weed or it benefits him some way
> 
> Poseidon: everythings been so awkward since we fucked
> 
> Poseidon: i get it i guess
> 
> Poseidon: i just miss him
> 
> Kenai: I'll come over.
> 
> Poseidon: hunk!!!! nooo
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Yeah same
> 
> MinecraftLover420: I have nothing better to do
> 
> Poseidon: pidge!!!!! fine
> 
> Poseidon: nyall
> 
> Poseidon: bring games and chocolate 
> 
> Poseidon: we can prank call lotor 
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Ride together, die together
> 
> Poseidon: i love u
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Gross
> 
> Poseidon: and i love u hunk
> 
> Kenai: I love you more!!!
> 
> Poseidon: nooo i love u more
> 
> Kenai: False!!
> 
> MinecraftLover420: Stop


End file.
